marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Apocalypse
The Age of Apocalypse (Earth-295) took place across the X-Men titles during the year of 1995. Origin of The Age of Apocalypse The reality was accidently created due to the actions of the mutant named Legion the son of Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men and Isralie diplomat Gabrielle Haller, changing history. Upon waking from a long coma, Legion believed that the only way to help his father succeed bringing humans and mutants to peace was to kill the one man who stood in his fathers way: Magneto, and resolved to use his powers to travel back in time and assassinate the future mutant terrorist before he became who he is today. He travels to Israel and 20 years into the past, to a time where Charles Xavier and Magneto both lived there and worked at a hospital (this taking place not long after the story told in a flashback in Uncanny X-Men #161) taking the X-Men Storm (AoA), Iceman (AoA), Bishop and Psylocke (AoA) with him. The effect caused the group to all have amnesia, however whene everyones memory was restored, the time displaced X-Men began a battle against Legion. This got the attention of the mutant Apocalypse. During the battle against the X-Men, Legion got close enough to Magneto to attempt to kill him with a psi-blade, however, Xavier jumped into it's path to save his friend. Legion effectively killed his father by mistake. The effect caused Legion and all the other time displaced X-Men (except for Bishop) to blink out of existance, and the present to be consumed and restructured by the M'Kraan Crystal. Only Bishop, who was already previously displaced in time (coming from an alternate future) remained, however the chronal backlash fractured his mind and he began to wander the Earth for the next 20 years. The Rise of Apocalypse Apocalypse, seeing super-powered beings in action 20 years before any were supposed to be any existing, began his survival of the fittest campaign early. As the majority of heroes such as the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man, and the Avengers were not yet born, there was little to no super-powered resistance to Apocalypses eventual take-over of the North America. The only opposition to Apocalypse was Magneto, who after witnessing the death of his best friend at the hands of an insane mutant, took up Xaviers caused and created a team of mutants to battle evil called the X-Men, naming the group after his former friend. World System of the Age of Apocalypse The world powers, as well as geography of the Earth was drastically changed as a result of Apocalypses war against normal humans. The distinct division of the political systems in the Age of Apocalypse was divided between two super-powers: Apocalypse in the west, and the Human High Council in the East. Both powers acting in the "best interest" of their genetic breeds. Arms wise, both sides had each other in a stalemate, Apocalypse's domain protected by a sea-wall defense perimeter, and the High Council protected by a large cache of nuclear warheads, each with these weapons pointed at the other. This would be the undoing of both sides. Both sides were calling for peace while both plotting each sides total and utter destruction. Apocalypse had varying ties with various other groups, often having special relationships with genetically enhanced humans (such as the Inhumans) while having no tolerance towards extradimensional invaders (like beings from the Negative Zone), and interplanetary relations often gave his scientists different species to experiment on (such as beings from the Planet Poppup) Below are the various regions of the Age of Apocalypse: North America ]] Protected by a giant sea wall defense perimeter, the continent of North America is the domain of Apocalypse. The southern region of continent has been divided amongst Apocalypse and his four horsemen. These provinces are: * The Badlands: Formally Western and Central Canada, the badlands have scattered human hide-outs. * The realm of Holocaust: Formally the Western coast of the United States, the land ruled by the son of Apocalypse spreads from Washington to California, the capital of which is stationed in San Francisco. Holocausts land was mainly used for genetic cullings and the creation of Infinities. * The realm of Mikhal: Half of the North Central United States, not much is known about what Mikhal did with his portion of North America, as Mikhal resided mostly in Europe, speaking for Apocalypse. * The realm of Abyss (AoA): Abyss was given the Southern United States, including most of Texas, the capital being Dallas. * The realm of Mister Sinister (AoA): Although Sinister had various secret labs all over North America, he was given the other half othe North Central States, the capital being Chicago. * The Realm of Apocalypse: This area of land strentch from the former Canadian province if Quebec down to the state of Florida, Apocalypse's stronghold is located on Apocalypse Island (formally New York City) Little does Apocalypse know that the X-Men are stationed in his realm within the ruins of a mansion in Westchester County, best known as the home of the late Charles Xavier. Central America Central America has been destroyed, leaving open water between North and South America. Although it is never explained there are a few plausible explanations as to why this continent was destroyed: * Done during the construction of Apocalypse's seawall defense perimeter. * Possible nuclear strike. * Possible tactical advantage to prevent invading forces from attacking from South America. Another feature to note of this region is that there is an Infernal Gallop to Avalon in the seas not far from the Bermuda area. South America South America is referred to as "The Atrocity Zone" as the country of Brazil is a giant radioactive crater from some nuclear strike. It is believed that there is another Infernal Gallop to Avalon located on the western coast of South America. Europe/Northern Africa This area is the combined remnants of the former human political system after Apocalypses take-over of the United States. Governed by the Human High Council (also known as the Eurasian High Council) an elite group of humans chosen to govern the human colonies. The area is defended by a patrol of Sentinels, created by Bulivard Trask, as well as a nuclear arsenal with enough firepower to destroy the entire North American continent. Eurasia landmarks are: * Muir Island: Believed to be a Sentinel processing plant. * London: Home of the Human High Council, Mikhal is also stationed here aboard Apocalypse's ship. * The German Colonies: Unconfirmed processing plants for Sentinels * Pythagoreans Mountain: Former base of Magneto and the X-Men, was destroyed by Apocalypse's troops. * Human Settlements: Many humans are settled in the North Western region of Africa. Asia Asia, is a wasteland, Japan having being decimated by Apocalypse, and the southern oil fields being a high rad zone. Antarctic Region Is home of Avalon, a secret civilization which is not ruled by either Apocalypse or the Human High Council and is a safe haven for mutant and human alike. Twilight of the Age of the Apocalypse What brought the end to the Age of the Apocalypse was the X-Men's discovery of Bishop, the time displaced X-Man and the only person on Earth who remembers the way reality should have been. In learning of the existence of this alternate reality (Backed by Magneto's own memories of Xavier's death) the X-Men embark on a quest to stop Apocalyse once and for all and restore the time line to it's intended course. This was a main focus of the individual story arcs in each of the Age of the Apocalypse titles. The Astonishing X-Men Followed the tale of one group of X-Men (Rogue (AoA), Morph, Sunfire (AoA), Sabertooth (AoA), Wildchild (AoA), & Blink) traveling to the west coast to stop Holocausts human cullings, and destroy his Infinity processing plant. The Amazing X-Men Followed the adventure of the other half of the X-Men (Quicksilver, Exodus, Dazzler, Iceman, Storm, and Banshee) assisting the Sentinels in evacuating human survivors on the east coast to Eurasia. Also told the tale of Magneto and Bishop's capture and Apocalypse learning of Magneto's quest to restore history. Gambit and the X-Ternals Gambit (AoA) and his X-Ternals (Jubilee (AoA), Strong Guy (AoA), Sunspot (AoA)), with the help of mutant teleporter Lila Cheny (AoA), travel to the distant Shi'Ar galaxy to steal the M'Kraan crystal and bring it to Earth. It is the first item required to restore history, it is later stolen by Strong Guy, a traitor in the groups midsts and given to Apocalypse. X-Caliber Nightcrawler (AoA) and Mystique (AoA) travel to Avalon to find the woman named Destiny (AoA), who has precognitive ability. She is required as the second part to restoring history. Generation Next Colossus (AoA) and Shadowcat and a group of raw recruits (Husk (AoA), Chamber (AoA), Skin (AoA), Mondo (AoA), Vincente (AoA)) are sent to the slave pens to rescue Colossus' sister Illiana, the third and final part of Magneto's plan to restore reality. Weapon X Follows Jean Grey (AoA) & Logan's mission to stop the cyborgs led by Alexander Goodwin Peirce, and assist in the deployment of the nuclear arsenal destined to blow up the North American continent. Factor X Follows the tale of Apocalypses elite police, and it's leader Cyclops (AoA)' eventual mutiny and his freeing of the slave pens with the aid of Jean Grey. X-Man Clone created from the DNA of Cyclops and Jean Grey and under the tutelage of Forge, discovers his origins thanks to the manipulation of Sinister. He was created to be the being to destroy Apocalypse, he joins Magneto's X-Men in the final battle against Apocalypse. X-Universe Tells the tale of Mikhal, the lost horseman and his involvement in Eurasia. He plots to take over the continent and assassinate the Human High Council, but is stopped by the combined efforts of normal humans, Victor Von Doom, Donald Blake, Gwen Stacey, Sue Storm and Ben Grimm. Destruction of the Age of Apocalypse The final battle in Apocalypse's stronghold for the M'Kraan Crystal saw many casualties, and marked the deployment of both Apocalypse's seawall defense perimeter and the Human High Council's nuclear arsenal, which threatened to destroy the whole world. During the battle, Magneto battles Apocalypse to the death, ripping the mutant in half with his magnetic powers. Also during the battle, Bishop, Destiny and Ilyana travel into the M'Kraan Crystal. Destiny and Ilyana's powers assist in sending Bishop back in time to the point where Xavier is about to be killed by Legion. Bishop, manages to stop Legion, the two consumed by the backlash of the psi-energy. All memory of the Age of Apocalypse seemingly erased with the prevention of Xavier's assasination.... Or was it? Escape from the Age of Apocalypse The following characters managed to escape the Age of Apocalypse reality before it's apparent destruction: * X-Man: Nate Grey was transported to Earth-616 when he attempted to kill Holocaust with a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal. He was trapped in a shell of the crystal over the Earth-616's orbit, he was freed when the it plummeted through the Earth's atmosphere. He soon became a prominent figure in future of Earth-616. He is presently deceased after sacrificing his life for the people of Earth-616. *'The Beast'(Aka "The Dark Beast" or "The Black Beast"): Escaped by teleporting himself to the center of the M'Kraan Crystal, and was transported to Earth-616 at the same point in history as Bishop. He continued his heinous experiments in this reality. He was last seen as a member of a incarnation of Earth-616's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, he has not been seen since. *'Sugar-Man: Also escaped through the the M'Kraan Crystal (after hitching a ride inside Colossus' boot) and ended up in Earth-616 at the same point in history as Bishop. He is currently deceased, after being killed by Earth-616's Callisto. *'Holocaust': The son of Apocalypse was hurtled to present day Earth-616 when he was stabbed with a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal. He was trapped in a large chunk of it in Earth-616's orbit until he was freed by the Acolytes. He recently was recruited by Hyperon (posing as the Timebroker) to be a member of the Exiles team, ironically, when the Exiles confronted Hyperon, Holocaust's life force was consumed by the super-man, he is deceased. *'Blink': Became unhinged in time and was recruited by the Timebroker to be the leader of the Exiles, a group of reality hopping super-heroes who fix errant timelines to save the mutliverse from crumbling. *'Sabertooth': Became unhinged in time and was recruited by the Timebroker to be the leader of Weapon X, a team of reality hopping super-beings that were selected to fix errant time-lines to save the multiverse. They were a more aggressive group that handled more brutal tasks than their counterparts the Exiles. The New Age of Apocalypse Incredibly, the Age of Apocalypse did not perish, either by being erased by the M'Kraan Cyrstal, or from the weapons both opposing armies shot at each other. Some powerful force saved the world from utter annihilation. Everyone believed it to be Magneto (who did not save the world, but took the credit in order to be figurehead for mutant kind) Over the coming years, Magneto and his X-Men rebuild the world and free all the surviving humans from the slave-pens. The old world system is reestablished and Magneto is elected the head of Mutant Affairs in America. Magneto opens a school for mutants out of Xavier's old mansion, and begins hunting down all of Apocalypse's surviving henchmen and bring them to justice. However, it turns out that thanks to Sinister the world has survived, and to keep this a secret, Magneto agrees to turn a blind eye to Sinister and his experiments. However, after constant pressure, Magneto reluctantly goes after Sinister. The ensuing confrontation reveals to all that the world (and the entire reality) was saved by Jean Grey, whom, Sinister determined was the genetic descendant of Alpha, the first mutant. Her enhanced powers (the Phoenix force) stopped the weapons from destroying the world and maintained reality. The X-Men won the battle, and freed Jean from Sinister's control. Shamed by his lie, Magneto turned himself over to the authorities in a self-imposed imprisonment for his deception to the world. The X-Men vowed to remain togeather and fight for the equal rights between humans and mutants. =Title changes= * ''Amazing X-Men - X-Men (in 616 continuity) * Astonishing X-Men - Uncanny X-Men (in 616 continuity) * Factor X - X-Factor (in 616 continuity) * Gambit and the X-Ternals - X-Force (in 616 continuity) * Generation Next - Generation X (in 616 continuity) * Weapon X - Wolverine (in 616 continuity) * X-Calibre - Excalibur (in 616 continuity) * X-Man - Cable (in 616 continuity) * X-Men Chronicles - X-Men Unlimited (in 616 continuity) See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by ---- Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Age of Apocalypse